


"I am starting to question why I love you so much..."

by KaceRM



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coronavirus, I wrote this all at once and have not read through it but deal with it, IT'S CORONA TIME, It's probably bad but bleh, M/M, Red likes memes, Shopping Trip, THERE'S NO TACO SHELLS, Underfell, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaceRM/pseuds/KaceRM
Summary: Red and Blue go on a shopping trip.Gotta get those supplies.
Relationships: CherryBerry, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans/Underfell Sans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	"I am starting to question why I love you so much..."

**Author's Note:**

> At the start of writing this, I was like...  
> "Fuck it, Red likes memes."
> 
> They're on the surface by the way.

"Red."

Red grinned.

"Red, don't you dare."

Red opened his jaw to speak.

"I swear to-"

"IT'S CORONA TIME!!"

"FOR TORIEL'S SAKE, RED! WE ARE IN PUBLIC!"

And at that moment, everyone in the shop isle stopped to look at the two short skeletons. As soon as Blue realized this, he covered his face with his gloved hands, leaning his elbows on the handle bars of the trolley. His face was going more blue by the second. Red, on the other hand, didn't seem to have any shame as he was laughing his head off, almost falling to his knees. Blue was about to reached out to grab Red to drag him out the crowd, but Red got to point in his laughter where he had started coughing uncontrollably. Now that had everyone else leaving and Red somehow laughing even more.

As soon as everyone else had left the isle, Blue looked up at Red unamused.

"Are you done?" Blue stated with a straight face.

Red was wiping magical tears from his eye sockets as he finally started to calm down. Blue was still staring at Red, starting to get impatient.

"We need to start getting a move on now, these supplies aren't gonna last very long at this rate," Blue sighed, now thinking how it may have been a bad idea taking Red with him.

Red finally managed to stop laughing and looked back at Blue, "Okay, okay, geez... What do you expect I would do when we see the WHOLE toilet roll isle empty? It's so fucking ridiculous that it's funny!"

"Language!" 

Blue dug into his pocket to grab a small jar, which he shoved into Red's face. On the front of the jar it said 'Outdoor Swear Jar'.

Red raised a non-existent eyebrow, "Really?"

Blue continued to stare at him.

Red rolled his red pinprick and went into his pocket and took out a £1 coin, dropping it into the jar, "It's not like I like human money anyway," He shrugged.

Blue sighed and put the jar back into his pocket, "Well anyway, I agree with you statement of it being ridiculous, but it doesn't mean you shout that in a public shop!"

Red snickered, "Why? You think people are going to have memephobia?"

"What?"

"I've searched it up," He showed Blue his phone screen which showed an internet search, "The phobia of memes is a real thing."

"Red... Just no..." Face-palming, Blue started to push the trolley to the next isle and Red followed. 

Blue frowned and looked at Red again, "I'm just concerned that the humans would get mad at making a joke of something which is so serious to them... They might have a family member who may die from it..."

Red sighed, "Right... m'sorry..." He was silent for a moment before finally saying, "What are we even here for?"

"Right!" Blue got a piece of paper from his other pocket which contained a shopping list and looked through it, "We basically just need food and cleaning supplies."

"Can skeletons even get coronavirus?" Red asked.

Blue thought for a moment, "Hmm, good question... I'm not actually sure but I cannot risk giving it to our human friends! What kind of thank you present is that to the humans that brought us to the surface? Not a good one."

Red nodded, "True..."

Blue and Red continued around the shop for a while, getting what they need without no problems.

"Can I add mustard to that shopping list of yours?" Red asked.

Blue looked confused for a moment, "You're out already? I bought you five just last week?"

Red chuckled nervously, "Well, I kinda... Uhm... I guess they vanished... Heh..." 

Blue stared at him. Once again, not amused, "Really? Vanished? That's quite... unusual..."

"I know, right?"

Blue smiled and rolled his pinpricks, "I'll think about it. We'll see if you deserve it."

"Well you've living proof that I get things I don't deserve, so I'm going to take that as a yes," He smirked.

A tint of blue dusted Blue's cheekbones, "You shouldn't say that, you deserve many things Red."

"So I deserve the mustard?" He grinned.

Blue sighed, "I said, we'll see."

Red frowned, "Darn it... I thought that would work!"

"Well it did not."

They went to the next isle.

"What are we getting from here?" Red asked.

"Hopefully, taco shells," Blue responded and went to where he would normally find them.

The shelf was empty.

Blue's smile immediately fell, "W-Wa? Nothing?! I thought there would be at least one pack..."

Before Blue could become even more upset two loafs of bread hit both his cheeks. It was Red.

"What are you?" Red asked.

"Red... What...?"

"What are you?"

Blue then got it.

"Red... I'm not gonna-"

"You once said that you would do anything for me, "Red stated, "So, I'll say it again. What are you?"

Blue sighed, "An idiot sandwich..."

Red immediately dropped both of the loaves of bread onto the floor and put one of his hands onto his chest, where his soul would be. He looked really offended.

"The Magnificent Sans? Calling himself an idiot sandwich?" He pointed to Blue, "You will never be such thing!"

Red paused.

Blue looked at him confused.

"You are..." Red continued.

"Huh-"

"A MAGNIFICENT SANDWICH!" Red finally yelled out.

Blue just continued to stare at Red for a moment before he finally started to laugh. Red laughed with him. They were like that for a for a minute or so until Red whispered something to Blue where his ear should be.

"A tasty magnificent sandwich~"

That comment got Red hit in the face with a loaf of bread and a very blue faced Blue.

Red snickered, "Worth it..."

"Carry on and there will be no mustard for you!" Blue exclaimed folding his arms.

What Blue said, got Red's attention quickly as he quickly grabbed the trolley and moving out the isle.

"Right then! Lets get a move on!" Red yelled, getting out of sight.

"You don't even know what we're getting next!"

"Then hurry up!"

Blue shook his head and sighed, "I'm starting to question why I love you so much..."

Reds head appeared beside the shelf at the end of the isle, "You're only just starting to question that?"

Blue laughed, "Surprisingly."

**Author's Note:**

> BTW guys, coronavirus isn't a joke!
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
